


Cigarettes and Pick-up Lines

by Llamadramaphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Dan, Dan Howell is a dork and keeps coming late, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester is a smoker with cheesy pick-up lines, Pick-up lines written on cigarettes, but he's always like that ha, they smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamadramaphan/pseuds/Llamadramaphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan keeps missing the bus and when he waits with a certain blue-eyed stranger at the bus stop, he starts longing for a cigarette. And said stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Pick-up Lines

Dan had never enjoyed smoking.  
Sure, it was something his friends liked doing, but apart from when he was either seriously drunk or high (most of the times both), he hardly ever actually grabbed one of the cigarettes his friend once forgot at his house and lit them. He just never felt like it.  
But right now, he sure as hell felt like it.   
He needed it.  
More than he needed the stupid bus ticket home or his bag, strapped to his back as he crossed the streets, eyes unfocused and mind cloudy, unlike most times when it was more like a high-functional network, sharp and intelligent. No, at the moment, he felt like everything but someone with a working brain. Which was probably why he just let the bus pass him without asking the driver if it would be able to take him home, instead just standing there, ignoring the first droplets of rain as they fell, as if they wanted to mock him for his idiocy.  
And god he needed a fucking cigarette.  
For a moment, Dan felt for his poor friends, addicted and bound to their daily cigs, because just vaguely knowing what it must be like to be a smoker made him want to throw something – if he didn’t get his relief that was.   
The fact that he had left the little package back at home, hid somewhere behind his laptop or crouched underneath his headphones caused Dan to hate himself even more and with the now constant drops falling from the goddamn sky, he seemed to be in some kind of teenage drama film.  
That was until he noticed someone, standing slightly behind him, leaning against a building to be save from the rain underneath its roof. Smart fucker.   
Dan’s face lit up when he noticed the cig, hanging from the dude’s mouth and he could have kissed the guy when he didn’t immediately run away after Dan turned around to approach him.  
“H-hey there I know this is like awkward as shit but like – erm can I have a...”  
Dan slowly pointed at the cigarette, still loosely sticking out of the guy’s mouth. Normally, Dan hated talking to strangers more than anything else, but this was an extreme situation and he – he just had to freaking smoke something goddammit!  
“Sure.” The guy smiled – which distracted Dan from the need to smoke for a second – and then reached inside his jacket’s pocket, pulling out a package and lighter for Dan. The boy could have cried in happiness. “Thanks oh my god.”   
The stranger snickers, again, distracting Dan. But come on, how could he not have been?   
The guy was absolutely gorgeous – and even though Dan was still new to this bi side of him, he would have been damn stupid to not see the beauty in that guy’s eyes, the way his lips curled around the cig as he smiled – wait what?  
“You’re welcome.”   
The northern accent was thick and Dan was about to ask where the stranger was from, when he noticed the way a cigarette was being held up to his face, an invitation to take it.   
Dan blushed a little and quickly grabbed the thing, holding on to it as if it was something lifesaving.   
“Need a lighter too?”   
God, his brain really had decided to shut itself off that evening, huh?  
Dan nodded, standing there for a second, confused, until he remembered that smokers had a habit of lighting a cig only if it was in your mouth – he had never understood that and felt terribly awkward and insecure as he leant over, blushing again as the stranger held the little fire underneath his cig, pulling back at the same time as Dan – who was trying to get himself to look at something other than this gorgeous guy’s eyes. They were so blue. So goddamn blue.  
“Thanks again.” He mumbled and this time the stranger actually chuckled a bit louder, tongue darting out of the corner of his mouth. “You’re welcome – again.”  
Dan smiled sheepishly and finally took a drag – feeling immediate relief wash over him as the nicotine slowly wandered down his throat – or something like that. Dan had no idea how cigarettes worked. Only that they tasted like heaven, just like he imagined the stranger would…whoa.  
That got dirty pretty fast.  
But…he would be lying if he said that he would dislike getting closer to this guy – even though, him holding a fire underneath his chin was already pretty close. For Dan at least. Sue him, the boy was hopelessly socially awkward.   
Still, he wanted to talk.   
Wanted to possibly even tell this stranger about the shitty day he’s had, since now that he finally had his cigarette, his brain was working right again. But, just as he had brought up the courage to say something, a bus started approaching. Oh god no. Oh fucking-   
“Bye then.” The man smiled and Dan swore he heard himself scream ‘NO’ in his own head as he watched the guy go. Well, there go all his hopes and dreams.  
“Yeah…bye.”  
And so Dan just stood there, hair still a tiny bit wet from when he had been too damn drowsy to even consider shielding himself from the droplets, and feeling lonelier than ever.   
He had let the gorgeous man go.  
Fucking hell.  
Dan inhaled another time, letting the smoke out and watching it with a semi-satisfied smirk – that was until he remembered what the hell he was doing. Smoking. Even though he was going to sleep over at his mom’s place that night. In the house of the woman who could smell smoke five miles against the wind. Oh, fuck him.   
With a groan, Dan pulled the cig out of where it had rested in-between his lips, and he was already about to throw it onto the ground and step on it when – where that words written on the paper?   
Holy shit.   
He held the almost finished cig up to his eyes, inspecting it like a commissar would a crime scene.   
Yep, he thought. That was definitely supposed to mean ‘cute’.   
Dan almost froze when he identified the words before that, already half burned away, as ‘you’re’ and he could have thrown himself off a cliff when he realized what that meant.   
The guy had tried to flirt with him.  
He. Had tried to. Flirt. With. Him.  
Oh for fuck’s sake.

 

Dan was late.   
Again.  
Sure, this time it wasn’t raining and he also wasn’t completely wasted from the night before – but that evening was still close to hitting another high when he reached the bus stop – only to see that the bus he would have had to take had left just under two minutes ago.  
Oh, fuck him.  
With a groan, Dan went to lean against the wall again, reminding himself subconsciously of the pretty stranger he had met in that exact spot about two weeks ago.   
He could even see the guy’s lips in front of him, holding the cig between them smoothly, smiling as if he was seeing something he liked. Oh god. Dan almost shivered when he remembered the dude’s voice, smooth and deep and so…northern.   
Ugh.  
“Hey, I remember you!”  
Dan almost jumped out of his skin and he might not have let out the manliest sound – sue him.  
There he was.  
The gorgeous stranger.   
In the flesh.  
Dan blushed a deep shade of red, nodding as he desperately tried to from a coherent sentence in his head. “Yeah, I’m the kid who was almost shaking last time we met. I had hoped you wouldn’t have remembered me.” Thank god for Dan’s mom, passing her inexhaustible sass onto her oldest son.   
And thank god also for allowing Dan to remember how to breathe again.  
The stranger laughed, fucking laughed, and once again, a little tongue darted out, just where the cig would normally rest. Ah yeah. He was also a smoker…Dan could already see himself ask the guy for another cigarette – when he was offered one.  
“Want to pass some time again?”  
Dan instantly nodded and tried to ignore the smug little chuckle that came from the stranger as he reached, once again, into his pocket, pulling out a package.   
“And don’t worry…” The guy got out two cigs – the last two in the whole package – before continuing “…there’s other things that sparked my memory apart from your awkwardness.”   
Oh god. Was this really happening? Holy fucking shit.  
“Here.” The stranger smiled again and Dan couldn’t help but do the same as he reached for the cig, this time noticing the letters written on it immediately.  
“Is that…who is this addressed at?” He pointed at the words and for the first time, the stranger seemed to flush a little too, even though he wasn’t half as red as Dan, who wouldn’t be able to handle it if the words were really directed at him. He would die. Literally.  
“At you…well erm, my friend and I wrote these once and like I dunno I’ve never used any of them but it just seemed right and…” Oh wow. Oh fucking wow. Dan stared down at the cig again, before meeting eyes with the gorgeous stranger again.  
Call me  
Dan’s eyes raked over the numbers, asking himself if this could possibly be a real ass number – when the bus started approaching once again. Goddamn cockblock.   
“I...I will.”   
Whilst Dan wanted to slap himself for how trembling his voice had sounded, the stranger just smiled warmly, waving at Dan before running off to the bus – but not before shouting “I’m Phil by the way.” against the strong winds that had picked up.  
It was like the weather got a kick out of those two being together – Dan almost snorted at the thought. He hoped there would be lots of storms happening around their area in the future, then.


End file.
